The Prince Of Monsters And Demons
by HybridTailedFox
Summary: Naruto, The Prince of all Yokai, is attending Yokai Academy this year with his fiances. What will be in store for the young Prince? Will Naruto be able to take the throne from his father? AU. Dark Naruto. Rated M. Naruto/Moka/Kushina
1. A Prince In Yokai Academy

******The Prince Of Monsters And Demons**

******Ok, so this is technically my very first story and myself and my friend Hakkyou no Yami are doing a sort of collaboration on this, that and I will be doing a challenge for him soon which will also be a collaboration.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire nor do I own Naruto all of it is owned by their rightful owners.**

******Chapter 1: A Prince In Yokai Academy**

******XXXXXXXXXX**

Yokai Academy is a 'special' school per say. The reason why it is special because it is a school for Yokai. Let me explain on that, Yokai in all shapes, forms and sizes, are basicly your average Monster and/or Demon. The school it's self was for these Yokai to co-exist in the human world, considering humans have 'taken' over and the only way that anyone of these so called powerful beings could survive, was to learn how humans act and live.

Mikogami, the Headmaster of such a fine establishment was in his office thinking of the events that might aspire for his 'special' student that was to attend. He was literally shaking with excitement. Why you ask? It was quite simple really. The King of all Yokais' son and his son's fiance's, were to attend this school.

'_Hmm, I wonder what will happen when the young Prince and his soon to be wives get here. It will defiantly be entertaining to say the least. What will happen later in the future for them? Hopefully our young Prince will not tear the human boy, Aono Tsukune, that I had enlisted here apart, it would be a shame that he would not survive five minutes here.' _With that Mikigami patiently awaited the arrival of the young heir and the human.

******XXXXXXXXXX**

Namikaze Naruto, the Prince of all Yokai, was patiently waiting for his bus to Yokai Academy. Apparently his Father ___deemed_it necessary that he attended this school for it was the utmost importance that he learned everything about the different kinds of Yokai that were attending, considering that his Father wanted him to gain more knowledge and strength before fighting him for the throne. See, Naruto was no normal Yokai. He was a Hybrid. His Mother, a Vampire named Namikaze Victoria Seras and his Father, a Kitsune named Namikaze Kurama, but many other Yokai know him as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune; the King of all Yokai. How his father earned said title, is that his father had beaten his father for the title and it was Naruto's turn to get stronger and smarter to try and earn it for himself. Naruto promised his father that once he became stronger and had more knowledge, he would fight his dad for the throne and title.

Naruto was 6'4'', a lean muscular build, bright blond hair, bright ocean blue eyes with black slits for pupils, three whisker like marks on his cheeks; symbolizing his fox like traits, sharper than the average vampire fangs and finally the trait that all Kitsune possess, were his fox ears and nine tails that were crimson with black tips at the ends which were concealed with an illusion. Along with all of that he was wearing Yokai Academy's uniform; well just the dress shirt with the red tie, and some black dress pants.

Naruto, seeing the bus finally pull up, walked over to it as the Bus Driver opened the doors.

"So, I hear that the Prince is coming to Yokai Academy this year." The Bus Driver said to the sixteen year old while opening the buses doors. Naruto smiled, his father had introduced him to his friend, the headmaster of Yokai Academy, Tenmei Mikogami and his other friend, simply known as the Bus Driver. Mikogami was thrilled to have his King's son attend Yokai this year and the Bus Driver was also quite thrilled as well, even though he didn't show it at the time.

"Yes, Father wanted me to attend for many reasons. I'm not exactly thrilled to attend and the reasons he wanted me to. I don't really see the point of it, but if Father wants me to, I suppose I will go for the time being. But, the real and only reason that I am going is that two special people are going to Yokai and I can't wait to see them." Naruto stated with a cold darkened voice, while taking a seat on the bus.

"Those two people wouldn't happen to be your fancies would they?" The Bus Driver asked the Kitsune and Vampric Prince.

"Yes, yes they are. I haven't see Moka-chan or Kushina-chan for years! Of course I would naturally be thrilled to see them, which I am." Naruto replied while still having that cold tone of his.

"Okay then. Well, we are going to make one last stop before we go to Yokai Academy. So, you just relax my Prince and we'll be there before you know it." The Buss Driver told the blond haired boy. He grinned an all knowing grin, he wanted to see what would happen once Naruto found out that the boy he was going to pick up was in fact; a human.

******XXXXXXXXXX**

The bus drive wasn't very long in Naruto's opinion, to him it only seemed like it was five minutes at the most. When they arrived at the humans house, which Naruto though it was a Yokai at the time, there was an average looking boy around his age standing outside of the home. He was short, had brown hair and eyes to match, he also wore the academy's uniform, horrible green vest and all. The boy looked a little firghtened when the Bus Driver opened the door and asked him if he was going to Yokai Academy. When the young boy got on, he noticed Naruto right away.

"Oh, hey there. I'm Aono Tsukune, what's yours?" Asked the ignorant human youth.

Naruto could tell by his scent that he was human. How he _loathed _and _hated _humans, he inwardly snarled at the human in front of him. He hated them with a passion, he would slaughter and rip apart every single one of them and bathe in their blood if he could, but his Father told him it would not be wise if he did that, not yet at least, then he would never would have a chance to get the throne. If he killed the humans without them attacking first it would cause havoc. His Father and Mother also despised humans almost as much as he did, they also wanted nothing to do with them, and they would also kill any of them if they wanted to, to them humans were nothing but playthings to improve your skills on. Naruto realizing the boy, Tsukune, was waiting for him to give out his name. Naruto, even though he didn't want to, gave his name to the boy in an even darker and colder tone than before and he said it in a way to the human, that if he messed with him, he would kill you in a blink of an eye. His Mother had told him if someone gave you their name, it would only be polite to give them yours, even if you had to kill them afterward.

After a while, the insignificant and pathetic human spoke up.

"Um, Namikaze-san. What is Yokai Academy exactly?" The boy wondering what kind of school it was, other than what the pamphlet had already told his parents.

Naruto just chuckled darkly.

"You will see when you get there." Naruto answered in a very sadistic like way that scared the daylights out of the human in the opposite seat next to him.

Naruto could smell the humans fear and hear his heartbeat pacing faster. Naruto was thirsty. Thirsty for blood, that lovely crimson liquid that he loved to drink, especially the blood from his fiances when they let him feed off of them. All he had to do was to sink his sharp piercing fangs into the humans neck, open him up and feast on his innards, drink every single last drop of blood, then Naruto could satisfy his growing thirst. But, Naruto didn't want to do that, not just yet. He wanted to have some 'fun' with the human before he would kill him, but for now Naruto just grabbed the tomato juice from his bag that he brought with him, and started drinking that.

******XXXXXXXXXX**

'_Hmm, so this is Yokai Academy. Looks better in person._' The young sadistic heir thought while taking the Academy's scenery in.

Naruto and the human next to him had just stepped off of the bus they arrived on. Naruto started walking towards the school when Tsukune spoke up once again to the blonds annoyance.

"Hey, wait up Namikze-san." The brunette boy said to the now pissed off blond. Naruto grabbed Tsukune by his coller and slammed him into a near by tree, while still holding onto the now scared out of his mind boy, Naruto went up to his ear, he laced his voice with his yokai to sound even more darker than his voice actually was.

"**Listen up, boy. If you _ever _and I mean _ever _speak to me again without me giving you permission to do so, I will personally cut you open and feast on your innards. Do I make myself clear.**"

"Y...yes, Namikaze-san. I do loud and clear." The now, completely terrified human stuttered to the Hybrid Yokai.

Naruto dropped the human on the ground and vanished in the blink of an eye.

******XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was closer to the school when he was done teleporting. He started walking down the pathway to the school when he heard someone shouting.

"Look out!" An unknown voice shouted out to the Kitsune and Vampire Hybrid.

Naruto, quickly turned around in time to catch the girl who was going to crash into him with a bike. He took in the girls features. She had pink hair, light emerald green eyes, she was wearing the female version of the school's uniform and was also wearing what looked like a rosary in the middle of her chest. Naruto was, well, confused about the girls features. She looked _exactly like_ Moka's mother; Bloodriver Akasha; pink hair and green eyes. While Naruto was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the girl had told him she was a vampire and that she started to drink his blood. Naruto, coming out of his thoughts, looked at the girl attached to his neck, he was about to voice his _opinion_ on what exactly she was doing when suddenly she pushed him off of her and backed up while apologizing for what she did.

"I...I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I'm anemic a...and I'm a vampire and your blood smelled so good, so I just let my instincts take over." The young vampire apologized while stuttering and blushing while talking to the, what she thought anyway, handsome blond haired boy.

"It is quite alright, just don't let it happen again and if you need to feed, I would like you to ask for my permission in the future. I understand completely what it feels like when you need to feed and can't help yourself. And before you ask, yes I am a Vampire, well I am a Hybrid, I am both a Kitsune and Vampire." Naruto responded to the young girl before him.

"Oh, t...thank you. Umm, I was kind of wondering if we could be f-friends? I...I'm Akashiya Moka, w...whats yours?" Moka said all the while stuttering and blushing some more.

Naruto's eyes widened, if this was _his_ Moka, then what happened to her? Why does she look so different? Naruto still had that thoughtful look on his almost emotionless face. Coming out of one of his 'thinking' trances, he noticed that the pink haired vampire was patiently waiting for his answer. Naruto gave a reare warm smile.

"Namikaze Naruto, and I wouldn't mind in being friends with someone as such as yourself. Besides we're both technically Vampires, are we not? It would only be natural that we Vampires hang around with other Vampires." Naruto replied back to the now, ever so happy Moka.

"Thank you, it's just that I don't have any reals friends and I was hoping once I came here that I would get some. It turns out that it happened a lot sooner than I might have anticipated, and for that I'm really happy." Moka said in that quiet and timid voice of her's.

"Well, how about he head to the school now, since if we stay here longer we are bound to be late on the first day. We wouldn't want that now would we?" The Price suggested to the shy vampire.

"Yes, we should go. Uh, Naruto-san, could we walk together to the academy?"

"Yes, we can. I also ask you to drop the formalities, I'm not comfortable with them unless absolutely necessary, okay Moka-chan?"

"Um, o...okay, N...Naruto-kun"

And with that the two Yokai walked side by side to the entrance of Yokai Academy. Naruto was again lost in his thoughts, he was thinking about how many people at this school he could scare the crap out of with his killing intent along and about this Moka. Was she the Moka from his childhood, was this one of fiances?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

******And that wraps up the first chapter of 'The Prince Of Monsters And Demons' I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews will be appreciated and feedback is always nice. If you have any questions regarding this story or anything else not related feel free to ask or PM me. Please no flames, if I get any me and my good friend Hakkyou no Yami will hunt you down and sic our crazy, sadistic and blood lusting Kitsune/Vampire Naruto after you.**

******Kushina will be in this story as a Kitsune and one of Naruto's mates. Omote (outer) Moka will only be in here until her rosary is modified and she will be locked up so to say and the True Moka will be staying for the rest of the story. No other girls are to paired with Naruto other than these two.**

******This is a Dark Naruto Fic, if you don't like don't read that simple. There will be blood and gore. Tsukune will be paired up with Kurumu and Mizore, but they are not important and will only be mentioned.**

******Yes, it is the same Seras Victoria from Hellsing that is Naruto's mother...yes Naruto will have some of the Hellsing Alucards powers and overtime sicne Moka is drinking Naruto's blood then she will gain some of his powers overtime as well.**


	2. Classes And A Vixen

**The Prince Of Monsters And Demons**

**Hey, new chapter for TPOMAD. Thank you to Hakkyou no Yami and XoverMasta for beta reading this chapter.**

**Now, regarding some questions from reviews.**

**Alucard from Hellsing will sadly, not make an appearance, but Seras has his powers just like Naruto does. Tsukune will be in here for comic relief. Naruto has nine tails just like his father, and Kushina has seven nearing her eighth. The Mermaid, Ichinose Tamao will not be in the harem because she is a water based Yokai and it is bad for Moka to be near her I'm guessing. Moka and Kushina will be sadistic just like Naruto in certain points in the story. Naruto will be dark and cold to people except for certain people, but he won't do things like rape. And, it will be bad for the three of them to befriend Mizore and Kurumu, as the reason is that they will have to befriend the human, and that is bad. The Fake Moka will be sealed up or be no longer in existence as for, that the real Moka will no longer need to have the rosary at some point in the story. Now, around the Kuyou thing; all will be revealed in time my friends.**

**The original idea for this story is like it is now, just without Tsukune and that Naruto would have to Wed all of the girls; Moka(both), Kushina, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari(age change), Ruby, and some others. But, that will go into my story trilogy 'The Prototype Chronicles'(MASSIVE HAREM WITH GENDER BENDER CHARACTERS).**

**Now, without further ado, here's the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea and story concept**

**Chapter 2: Classes And A Vixen**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Moka had just finished the opening ceremonies to the school; basically the Headmaster introducing the new students to the school and going over some of the rules, like an assembly of sorts. After that everyone had gotten their dorm room numbers and homeroom class. Naruto had told Moka that he wanted to go put his stuff away before they had classes, then he wanted to check out the school grounds some more, Moka happily replied to him that she was just going to put her stuff away, then relax a bit before classes started.

While Naruto was walking around, checking out the school, he was once again, lost in his thoughts.

'_Hmm, this school look promising, but I'm also kind of disappointed of the weaker looking Yokai attending._' Naruto thought at the time.

Naruto's ever changing thoughts finally settled on Moka.

'_Moka, is it really you? If it is, then why didn't you recognize me?,_' Naruto's eyes widened in realization. '_Wait a minute, what if the rosary on Moka right now is something to keep her real self locked up and this one is a different side of her? I have to think about this some more._' The blond Prince thought.

With those final thoughts, Naruto ran to his classes, not caring at all if he was early or not. And that's just what he was; early.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was sitting at the very back of his class when the bell rang and students were filling into the class that Naruto was waiting in. Naruto noticed Tsukune, he doubted, that the boy knew that this was a school for monsters and demons.

The teacher walked in by the time Naruto was done 'scouting' everyone out.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Nekonome Shizuka and I will be your teacher this year!" The cat-like girl said in a cheery voice.

"Now, as you all know, this is a school for Yokai or as the humans sometimes call us; monsters and demons." The Neko teacher said, while still maintaining the tone of cheerfulness in her voice.

Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Tsukune slightly jump in his seat as the teacher said that the school was for monsters. Naruto sent him a killing intent glare, which caused the human to look back to where it was coming from. Naruto gave the boy his feral foxy grin and a dark, sick, and twisted gleam in his eye. Tsukune, with scared widened eyes and pale skin, turned back towards the front of the room.

Yes, Naruto would be sure to mess around with the boy later.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Moka was running, why you ask? Well, to put it bluntly, she got separated from Naruto at the opening ceremonies, and now she was late! And on the first day too.

'_I'm going to be very late... Oh, this is bad._' The pink-haired vampire thought frantically, while running to her classroom.

Moka kept running, until she almost crashed into a red-haired girl. 'Almost' being that the redhead moved out of the way and stopped Moka from crashing into her. Moka began to look at the girl more closely; she was around her age, most likely fifteen like herself, long crimson red hair; some parted away with a black hair pin, blue-violet eyes, pale; yet flawless skin, and at least a DD-cup in breast size. That, and she was wearing the standard Yokai Academy uniform for the females, like herself.

Kushina at first stared at the pink-haired girl weirdly, her Aura was that of a Vampire, that much she knew, but her scent was very, _very_ similar to her and Naruto's Moka. Kushina would never forget the scent of the one that she would share her mate with. But, the Moka she knew was not this pink-haired and green-eyed girl, but she had silver hair and red yes. This girl in front of her was _way_ to similar to Moka's mother; Bloodriver Akasha.

'_Does Moka-chan have a sister that Naruto-kun and I didn't know about? No, I'm pretty sure that Moka-chan __would've told us she did._' Kushina thought while staring at Moka.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she asked if Moka was okay.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm just wondering because we almost crashed into each other and I would really like to know." Kushina happily said

Moka snapped out of her staring. She blushed from embarrassment and sheepishly apologized for running so fast.

"O...oh, y...yes I...I'm fine," She composed herself before continuing, "Sorry for almost crashing into you, I shouldn't have run so fast in the first place. It's just that I think I'm late to class. Um...do you know where class 103 is by any chance?" Stuttered and asked the young Vampiress.

"Your in class 103 too?"

Moka gave an affirmative nod.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're close to it since there are other classrooms with 90's on them so we should almost be there. Hey, how about you and I walk there together? You know, to get to know each other some more." Kushina said/asked Moka.

"Of course, I would love to." Moka smiled happily.

The two girls started walking towards Room 103, until Kushina introduced herself.

"I know we didn't do this before, but my name's Uzumaki Kushina. May I get yours?" Kushina asked while introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Kushina-chan. I'm Akashiya Moka." Moka happily introduced herself.

Kushina's eyes widened a small amount, her thoughts running wild once again. It was good that Moka didn't notice.

The girls chatted some more on the way to class, just random things. Until Kushina randomly asked Moka if she knew Naruto by any chance.

"So, Moka-chan," The girl looked towards Kushina, "By any chance, have you ever heard of a Namikaze Naruto?" Kushina randomly asked.

Moka gasped and her eyes widened a little bit.

"You know Naruto-kun as well? How do you know him? And to answer your first question; yes I do know him, we met before school started. Him and I are friends."

"Well, Naruto and I go way back. Him and I are childhood friends to be exact." Kushina happily stated sith a smile to the other girl.

With that the girls talked about some other things. There was no need to ask one another to be the other's friend; the two girls had already formed a bond when they first talked to each other. They kept walking, stopping in front of Room 103.

"Well, let's head in," Kushina started her sentence, "Shall we Moka-chan?"

"Yes, let's."

With that, the girls knocked on the door to the classroom awaiting the teacher to open the door. Unknown to them, Naruto was in the same class.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, let's start today's lesson!" Shizuka excitedly said to her students, while _still_ having a smile on her face and that cheerful pitch in her voice. But before she could start her lesson though, someone knocked on the door. Shizuka yelled for them to open the door.

Two girls; one with pink hair and one with red, opened the door.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost on the pathway of life and forgot where the classroom was." Apologized Kushina.

The students of the class were either jealous, the girls, or in the case of the guys, whispering amongst each other on how hot and attractive the two female Yokai were. Well, not Naruto anyway, he already knew that.

Moka and Kushina looked around the room, their eyes settled on a blond haired and ocean eyed boy at the back of the room. Kushina motioned for Moka not to make a scene and to just say hello. Moka blushed in embarrassment for what she had almost had done.

"Now, let's see...," Shizuka started to say while looking for any empty seats for where the girls could sit, "Ah! Yes, you two can sit over there by Naruto-san." Shizuka said while pointing to two empty seats beside Naruto.

All of the males and females of the class were seething with jealousy. The new girls got to sit by the handsome blond; in the girls case. And the blond had two of the most atteractive girls in the school to sit by him. A glare from Naruto shut them up quickly.

Kushina and Moka gave small smiles when they passed by Naruto, he returned it warmly. Though not many students noticed.

Shizuka, now being able to talk, continued her lesson.

"Now, as you all know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters and demons, as such, since humans have basically taken over the world, he have no choice but to peacefully co-exist with them. So, for that very reason, we must always be in our human disguises and we must not tell anyone what are 'True Form' is. If we do this, then we will learn more about humans and be able to co-exist more easily. Also, that is why we have human courses for subjects; to better understand the human world more." Shizuka cheerfully stated.

A student with a piercing in his lip raised his hand. Shizuka motioned for him to ask his question.

"Why don't we just kill the humans? Or, in the case of the females, to molest them?" The arrogant boy asked the teacher.

"Well, uh-." Shizuka stuttered, she was somewhat uncomfortable to answer, when Naruto answered the question for her.

"I have answer to your question _buddy. _For one, are you just an idiot or just arrogant? If we killed the humans or just a few of them for that matter, they would come at us and find a way to kill us all. No matter what type or kind of Yokai you are, unless your immortal of can quickly regenerate, you would be dead in a matter of seconds if they used guns on us. And, as much as I would like to kill them or have a place just for Yokai, my father told me; that if we did that it wouldn't be very smart and would doom us all. If we wanted to kill them off, then we would have to plan it out first. Since humans have taken over the world, this school was built for many Yokai to learn how to survive by co-existing in the human world, as much as I hate and disagree with the idea at times, we, as Yokai, must all make an effort, help each other, and try our best. Because, if we don't, all Yokai around the world would be in danger over some Yokai that was stupid and arrogant enough to kill a human without looking at the consequences beforehand. That is exactly what Shizuka-sensei just explained to us. Sorry for keeping you waiting Shizuka-sensei, you can continue, I'm done." Naruto explained expertly. Well, his father did teach him everything about different Yokai and all about humans.

The boy just scoffed, hating that someone showed him up.

Shizuka, along with the rest of the students, save for Kushina, were stunned at what Naruto said. He basically just gave the answer and reason on why Yokai was built in the first place. Kushina gave Naruto a smile, she was happy on the inside, knowing that Naruto knew the reason why Yokai Academy was created, even though she shared the same thoughts and beliefs that Naruto had when it came to humans and Yokai having their own place to live in.

Shizuka, now noticing everyone was looking at her for what she was going to say next. She gave a warm smile.

"Yes, that is absolutely correct Naruto-san and I hope that you all will take to what Naruto said into consideration. It wouldn't be wise to do any of those things to any human, unless we plan first. But, since it will most likely be a long way a way before anything like that happens, we will continue to co-exist with the humans until then. Now, it is five minutes before the end of class, why don't you all just leave early since I don't have anything else to tell you." Shizuka said _while still maintaining _the cheerfulness in her voice!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later on, once class technically ended and everyone got out from the room and left...

Kushina couldn't help or contain herself anymore. Before Naruto knew it he was gripped into a powerful hug.

"N...Naruto-kun, I missed you so much." Kushina mumbled into Naruto's chest while taking in his scent.

Naruto could have sworn he had seen tears slightly forming in Kushina's eyes.

Kushina gave him a warm happy smile while reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, and nuzzling into him some more. Inhaling deeply, to make sure that a part of him stayed with her until tomorrow or until they saw each other next. She also said something to him; along the lines of, 'I truly missed your scent Naruto-kun'.

Naruto, couldn't help but smile slightly at Kushina's antics. She was always affectionate to him...and it seemed to increase more since they were younger. He remembered how Moka was as just as affectionate as Kushina.

Moka, on the other hand looked rather surprised at the level of affection Kushina was displaying to Naruto, and could not help but smile warmly at the scene.

After Kushina composed and separated herself from Naruto, she asked if they all wanted to walk around the school together and catch up; in Naruto's and Kushina's perspective. They made sure to include Moka as well, so she wouldn't be left out of the conversations.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They were finally done walking around the interior of the school. Naruto, Moka, and Kushina decided to rest for a bit before they did anything else. They were currently in a hallway, looking out a window; taking in the scenery. No one else was in the hallway besides the three of them, they were content with each others company. That was until the arrogant boy from before walked up to them.

"Greetings, my name is Komiya Saizou. You two girls are Uzumaki Kushina and Akashiya Moka, yes?" The bully and molester said to them, unaware of his true intentions at the time.

Saizou roughly shoved Naruto against the wall and held him in place before he spoke again.

"Now, what are two lovely ladies like you two, doing with this loser and as weak as this dumb blond? How about you girls come with me and we can have some fun?" The now screwed first year said to the two of them.

Naruto blankly looked at Saizou when he shoved him and he was relatively calm when Saizou shoved him against the wall, it didn't hurt him, but he wasn't really liking this guy at the moment. Of course the moment Saizou _suggested _that the girls go with him and have some _fun_, well Naruto's expression froze and turned ten times colder and darker than his normal expression was. His eyes changed as his hair fell down his face, his bangs covering parts of his eyes.

"**Have some fun...huh?**"

Saizou turned towards Naruto as he spoke in a deathly cold and demonic tone...his hair and eyes changed to a crimson color; like blood. His eyes flashed slightly, and only Kushina could see them, making her excited.

"**You have no idea...**"

No sooner had Naruto started his sentence, there was some sort of _break _in the air as Naruto thrust his hand towards Saizou's and kept the latter's in the air above the former with a vice-like grip.

"**...Who you are dealing with.**"

Naruto lowered Saizou's arm loosely...no sooner than he did this...Saizou's arm was cleaved off from it's socket. Saizou fell to his knees in pain as he couldn't scream from the sheer shock of what happened.

Saizou, out of instinct, tried to use his other free hand to stop the bleeding. Naruto was less than merciful to him by quickly grabbing hold of the other arm and with the brute strength that only a Vampire could have; he ripped off the other arm before throwing it down beside him.

Saizou on his knees with no arms and his blood pouring out of him like a miniature waterfall, gazed up at Naruto's dark expression. Naruto released some of his KI, causing it to spread out into the area around him and parts of the school...causing all but Moka and Kushina freezing in terror at the amount of Killing Intent around the school. Naruto grabbed Saizou by his neck and bottom of his jaw, at his chin. Lifting him up and shoved him into the very wall that he was shoved into by the armless student.

Naruto raised his head slightly so Saizou could only see the impassive and murderous expression in his crimson, blood-red, and slitted eyes...causing Saizou to whimper in terror. Naruto, with a menacing dark demonic tone whispered to the petrified student.

"**If I ever and I mean ever, find you suggesting anything like you said to **_**my **_**friends, I will personally cut you open, rip your innards out, and strangle you with them. Or, I can break every bone in your body then I'll rip your head off and shit down your throat. Do you hear me loud and ****clear, **_**weakling**_**?**" Naruto spoke to Saizou with a mocking tone.

Saizou could only nod slightly, as his head could barely move at the moment. Naruto roughly dropped him on his ass as he saw that Saizou nodded.

He turned back to his original state and gently grabbed Kushina and Moka's wrists, pulling them along with him to somewhere private; like the roof of the school.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They were on the roof of the school; Naruto sitting cross-legged while leaning into the railing a little bit, while Moka and Kushina were also leaning into the railing, but standing. Kushina looked over to where Naruto was sitting; she smiled at how much faster and stronger he had gotten.

"Naruto-kun, your attack was much faster than the last time I saw you fight. And thank you for sticking up for us back there." Kushina said while praising the blond Kitsune and Vampire Hybrid.

Moka nodded at what Kushina told Naruto. She had _never_ in her life had seen an attack as fast as Naruto's. To tell the truth; she was very happy and ecstatic that someone stood up for her.

Naruto nodded to them in acknowledgment before Kushina spoke up again.

"You know, if you had let me take care of that creep; I would have burned him to ashes before scattering them to the winds."

Naruto just smiled at her. "I know you would do something like that Kushina-chan, and as much as I wanted to see that; I personally just wanted to do it myself for what his intentions were with you guys."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just content in each others company. Naruto was wondering about the rosary that Moka was wearing. He was very certain it was some sort of seal. The reason being, was that when he flared his Yoki, he could feel some sort of energy emitting from Moka's rosary at the time; even though it was faint.

He stood up and leaned on the railing with the girls. Looking over to Moka, and he spoke.

"So, Moka-chan. Why do you wear that rosary around your neck?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh! Well, the rosary around my neck suppresses my Vampric powers. If I ever took this off I would turn into my 'true form'; a scary Shinso Vampire."

For a brief moment, even though Moka didn't notice, was that Naruto and Kushina's eyes widened at what Moka said to them. Now knowing that 'their' Moka was in fact; sealed away.

Naruto, coming out of his 'shock', saw that the sky was getting slightly darker in appearance; It was getting late. He decided that he and the girls should get back to their respective dorms for the night. But, he knew they had sometime before that happened.

"Well Moka-chan, if you do become a scary Vampire, you will have nothing to worry about. For Kushina-chan and I will still consider you our friend and we will never leave you. Right Kushina-chan?" Naruto said with his kind and sincere voice that he only used when alone with his mates.

"Yup, that's right Moka-chan. Naruto-kun and I won't think differently about you if you become a scary Vampire at some point." Kushina said, which also reassured the Pink-haired Vampire.

"Thank you, both of you. It means a lot to me to have such great friends as you two. It makes me happy inside." The smiling Moka happily replied to their statements.

Naruto was still thinking about some things. Such as, should they turn in for the night or talk some more? It didn't really matter to him in any way, he just wanted to have a little more time with his girls.

"So, what do you guys think might happen tomorrow. Like classes or what else might happen?" Naruto asked with slight interest.

Kushina and Moka had thoughtful expressions on their faces, they were thinking pretty hard from what Naruto could see.

Kushina was the first to speak up on the question.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I don't really mind what might happen tomorrow as long as that we all do something together. That's all I would like to happen." Kushina said, with a small, yet slight, blush of her face.

"I agree with Kushina-chan too Naruto-kun. As long as we are doing something together I don't mind." The Vampire said, along side her Kitsune female friend.

Naruto gave a small smile to them. And he knew that was exactly Kushina would have said no matter what.

Naruto had almost forgotten; he really wanted to know if this Moka's opinion was the same to the real ones on humans.

"Moka-chan, if you don't mind me asking; what are your opinions about humans?"

Moka had a thoughtful expression on her face at what Naruto asked her. She wagered in her mind of what she could tell him. She truly hated humans for treating her the way they did when she was in middle school.

"I hate them. I just hate the humans; in middle school they picked on me and made fun of me for saying that I was a Vampire. They didn't believe me, so they made fun of me. I just don't want to co-exist with them, I want a place just for us Yokai to be the way we are, without having to hide ourselves from them."

Naruto and Kushina could understand on what she meant. Humans didn't care about anyone but themselves, always being afraid of something that was different.

Naruto spoke up when she was finished.

"I kind of feel the same way Moka-chan; it's just that I'd rather have them all dead and make the world ours again, but before that even happens, we have to co-exist with them, no matter how much I want to kill them when I'm near them. Now, how about we all get to bed, it's getting late. I'll see you two tomorrow."

The two girls nodded at his statement, knowing it was getting late and that the sky was getting darker. The three of them parted ways, going to their separate dorms for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina and Moka were walking towards their dorms before Kushina suddenly stopped.

"Moka-chan, I forgot to ask Naruto-kun something. You go on ahead, I'll catch up later okay?" Kushina told Moka.

"Alright Kushina-chan, hurry back okay." Replied the Vampire.

With that small conversation, Kushina quickly ran back to where Naruto was, hoping to get to him before he turned in for the night.

But, unknown to the pink-haired girl, someone was watching her from the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun! Wait up, I need to ask you something." The voice of Kushina, rang in his ears as he stopped walking and turned to one of his lovers and mates.

"Yes, Kushina-chan, what do you need?" Naruto, slightly amused as to why she needed to ask him a question now instead of before when they were all together.

"I would like to ask you about Moka-chan," Naruto raised an eyebrow form this, "Do you think that this Moka is the one that we know from when we were younger or do you think that this is one that is entirely different?"

"Well, she did say that her true form is sealed. So, I would imagine that this is the Moka from our childhood and that this one is just a fake persona and she doesn't remember us for some reason. But, either way, this Moka is our Moka-chan in a sense and in a way."

Before they could say anything else to each other, they heard a loud scream.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

There was no doubt in their minds that, that scream belonged to Moka's. Naruto and Kushina looked at each other, before sprinting as fast as they could to where they heard Moka's voice.

They just hoped that they could make it in time before their Moka had gotten hurt.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, the chapter is done. Now, I will be making this on temporary 'pause', because I will be updating my other stories(I feel like I have been neglecting them). And be sure to review please, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you could, like what did you like, what you didn't like, any ideas perhaps? And make sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already, as I made some 'updates' to the content of TPCN. Plus, I originally planed to have lemons for all three of my stories, I hope that FF will agree to adding an MA rating for us 'lemon lovers' XD Now, I'm not sure if this was rushed, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it either way.**

**One more thing: this chapter now means that I am a certified Beta-Reader, so if you guys need a Beta, just ask me and I'll see if I can help you.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of TPOMAD, and I hope you can be paitent with me for the new releases of my other stories.**

**HybridTailedFox/HybridKyuubi-Sama/HTF/HKS**


End file.
